Harry Potter and the Wrong Feeling
by Share-Your-Cookies
Summary: This story is a bit cheesy and I have no clue if I will continue it, half because I usually have ultra writers block and half because after reading the 6th book, I'm more interested in reading other peoples stories. CHANGED NAME!
1. New Feelings and Chocolate Syrup

**Harry Potter and The Strong Feeling**

SUMMARY: Harry has strong feelings for Hermione, but what happens if another guy has strong feeling for her too! And what if that guy was Draco Malfoy and Harry found out she liked Draco back! Now Harry's going to deep lengths to stop Hermione and Draco from getting together! _Romance, tragedy and a bit of lame humor._

PLZ R&R!

**CHAPTER ONE: New Feelings and Chocolate Syrup**

**Hermione's Dream**

_I walked closer. I don't know why. I don't even know what I was walking toward. But when I got there, I realized that I was meant to be there. Where ever I was. And then I just stood there for over what seemed like 3 seconds and then I woke up._

**Harry's Dream**

_I saw someone, coming closer. Just a blurry figure coming closer. It had long hair and slender fingers, long, thin legs and a thin profile. I felt like it had a reason for being here. A good reason. But I couldn't figure out what that was. I felt like I could be no happier. Then all of a sudden, it felt like it was gone. The good feeling, everything. Just vanished into thin air. Then I woke up._

**Ron's Dream**

_Oh, jeez I forget! Oh wait!_

_I was walking, then running then I fell. Into a pool of chocolate syrup. Or maple syrup. All I know is that it was sweet tasting and would go well with marshmallows! And then I saw a giant cucumber and he said his name was Larry. (He tasted very good with salt!) And then there was the giant lint ball, (Which scared the heck outa' me!) and then I saw Harry and Cho Chang walking along the chocolate syrup lake and then they fell in and a giant cookie ate them. There that's all I can remember._

**Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking along the side of the lake talking and watching the giant squid swim around, skimming the top of the lake for bugs and other small food. It was the third day back from the summer holidays and there was nothing left to do. As usual there was always something bad that had to bring them down for the whole year and yes, there was something this year. Hermione and Malfoy were Head Boy and Head Girl. That meant that the had to share a common room. They were all very depressed about this. But they didn't waste their time thinking about it. By the time they were bored enough, it was supper time. They all went into the Great Hall and had a wonderful supper. When they got up to the common room door, the Fat Lady was at it again. Trying to break things with her voice. This time with a plate. She had gone from a glass, to a fork to a plate. (You can imagine that she got very frustrated when she couldn't break the fork on the wall!) "Merlin's Buttocks!" Seamus Finnegan said. "Wait!" the Fat Lady said. "Do ray me fa so la tea dooooooooo!" But she didn't have to break the plate on the wall this time. It shattered into pieces the minute she said the last 'do'. "Amazing! I think I have a gift!" "MERLIN'S BUTTOCKS!" Seamus yelled. "Okay! Okay! Go in already! Jeez! You kids just can't appreciate good opera these days can you?" the Fat Lady complained. They all went in and Hermione said goodbye as she went down to the Heads room. **

**She wasn't surprised to see Malfoy there, unpacking the very last of his stuff. "Hi… oh… it's just you." Malfoy said. Hermione had changed a lot over the summer. Her hair was longer and was less frizzy. Her long curls bounced when she walked and now Malfoy was growing more attracted to her by the second. 'Man, she's so hot!' he thought to himself. 'Malfoy, you can't think that! Just look away and get it out of your head!' He focused on what he was unpacking. "Who were you expecting?" Hermione asked. "Oh… no one." He said. Hermione walked past. Malfoy had changed too. His hair was loose instead of gelled back and he was slimmer looking in those black robes. He had also grown a lot. Hermione was more attracted to him too. 'Oh man, he's hot! Hermione! Did you really just think that?" She walked into her room and soon fell asleep. **

**Later that night, Hermione and Harry had the same dream again. Ron had a dream that he was being chased by giant sized alarm clocks that wouldn't stop ringing until he finally woke up.**

**Hermione kept thinking that the dream had something to do with the future, but Harry thought nothing of it. He didn't want to think that the dream might be something of the future because then his life would be full of bad feelings and memories of that day. And then he might remember the dream. So he just dropped it and soon forgot about it. **

**Every night after that Harry dreamed of marshmallows and butterflies and people going for walks along the chocolate syrup lake with the flesh eating cookies.**

**But Hermione could never forget the dream. She remembered it every night and wondered what she was walking toward and why she felt at home when she got there. Why she felt so… so… happy and joyful. Like she was meant to be there forever. Like there was one certain reason why she was there and it made her feel special. And that was all she could think of for a while. It interrupted her studies and her conversations. And Harry and Ron were tired of hearing it!**


	2. Whipped Cream Kisses and Pizza

**Harry Potter and The Strong Feeling**

**PLZ R&R!**

**CHAPTER TWO: Whipped Cream Kisses and Pizza**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does. PS. I made up mud-wiggle and octo-link. They are not real and the origin is not real either! **

**The next day in potions something very unusual happened. **

**Harry and Ron were as usual messing up their potion mixture and asking Hermione what they did wrong and as usual, Hermione would tell them to look it up or to study more. Today they were making hair gel using medical ingredients for healthy hair.**

"**Can anyone tell me what you get after mud-wiggle and bat wing explode with each other?" Professor Snape asked. Hermione raised her hand. "No one? Pity. I must teach you how to raise your hand when you have the right answer." "But Professor Snape. Hermione has her hand raised." Malfoy suddenly spoke up. Everyone looked at him like he was insane for speaking for a "filthy mudblood" as Malfoy had always said. "Well, well, well… Mr. Malfoy. Sticking up for Miss. Granger now are we?" Snape teased. Malfoy blushed. Hermione was very confused but soon remembered the question. "Well, as I was saying…" But Hermione cut in. "When mud-wiggle and bat wing explode they create octo-link, which is used for medicine and medical treatments on patients in Egypt." Hermione then realized that she had caused Gryffindor to lose another 10 points. "10 points from Gryffindor, thanks to Miss. Granger." All the Gryffindor's moaned as Snape made a little note in his book and went on teaching. But Hermione kept wondering why Malfoy had stuck up for her.**

**Later that night, Dumbledore had a special announcement to make before they began dinner. "Tonight, we will have a traditional North American dish… PIZZA! Followed by a traditional dessert… CHOCOLATE SUDAES, and whip cream! In an Aerosol can! So you can squirt it in your mouth when you're done your dinner!" He licked his lips and sat down as huge boxes of all types of pizza appeared on the table. Harry and Ron were digging into their meals like they hadn't eaten in weeks. Hermione liked it too, but she kept thinking about the dream, then about Malfoy, and then about both. Could the dream have something to do with Malfoy? Or what about Harry? What about his dream? Could their dreams be about the same thing?**

**After dinner, there was a Head Girl/Boy meeting. It was just about the rules and when they were having meetings and stuff like that. Then they were sent off to their common room to get ready for bed. **

**Hermione got ready in her room and came out to sit by the fire and read. Malfoy came out too. He was holding something in his hand. He came and sat down. Hermione heard a strange sound. Like a spray can. She looked at Malfoy and he had an aerosol can of whipped cream and he was spraying it into his mouth. "You want shome?" He asked, with a mouthful of the creamy goodness. "Where did you get that?" She asked. He took a big gulp and said. "Snuck it out before handing it over to the Professor. So do you want some or not?" Hermione thought for a minute and then grabbed the can. She squirted some into her mouth and realized that it was very addicting. After about 20 squirts, Malfoy grabbed the can and started spraying some in his mouth. Hermione just stared at him. Amazed by how hot he looked in his flannel pajamas. "What are you looking at?" He said. "Nothing, nothing." She returned to her book, only to be interrupted by another spray from the can. Then she got annoyed so she went up the stairs to go into her room, only to realize that Malfoy was following her. She got into her room, shut the door and sat in a chair to read. But then the door opened and she looked up to find Malfoy standing there at the doorway, spraying whipped cream into his mouth. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be in here you know. It's my room. You have your own!" But either Malfoy wasn't listening or he was ignoring her, because he started coming closer to her. "What are you doing?" Hermione was a little worried now. Malfoy wasn't stopping. He slowly made his way to where Hermione was and brought his face close to hers. 'Oh no…' Hermione thought. Then Malfoy kissed her. Hermione got out of the chair she was in and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Oh yes!' She thought. He placed his hands gently on her hips. It was a very passionate kiss, and when it was over, Hermione could taste some of the whip cream that he had sprayed into his mouth. She didn't want it to stop though. She wanted it to go on forever. But Malfoy quickly left the room. She found him on the couch spraying whipped cream in to his hands. With out him hearing, Hermione crept down onto the couch where he was. She sat down beside him and he blushed. "Thanks." She said. "For what?" Malfoy knew exactly what she meant but he wanted to hear her say it. "For… for the gift." She said. She didn't want to say what and she knew he wanted to hear her say it. "For the kiss. Thanks." They both blushed. Malfoy moved closer to her. Hermione moved closer to him. Then they leaned in for another passionate kiss. "We can't tell anyone about this though." Malfoy said before they were going to bed. (In separate rooms!) "Exactly what I was thinking!" Hermione replied, and the went off to bed.**


	3. The Ladybug Army Part I

**Harry Potter and The Strong Feeling**

**PLZ RR!**

**CHAPTER THREE: The Ladybug Army Part I**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does.**

**It was almost Christmas time and Hermione and Malfoy, (Draco, as Hermione now calls him… in their common room only though.) had not forgotten the night before, but they did promise that they would never tell anybody. They woke up the next day with happy dreams. This troubled Hermione because she wanted to analyze her dream again, but ended up having a different dream. **

_Hermione's dream_

_I remember that I was in the girls' dorm, and I remember a lot of bugs… ladybugs I think, and they were attacking the school. They had swords and helmets and were wearing boots. They were just about to attack me when I woke up._

"**What a load of rubbish!" She said, when she thought about it after. **

**Then it was breakfast time and then the post came. Hermione looked awkwardly at the package she got. It was shaped like a small box and it felt like it had hinges. When she opened it, it was a beautiful stained glass box. Inside, there was a beautiful diamond necklace and a note. The note said:**

_Dear Hermione._

_Here is a little gift to you from me for Christmas. I hope you like it!_

_Signed, Your Admirer _

**Immediately Hermione suspected Draco. 'Wow! He got me a beautiful necklace, and he only told me he liked me yesterday night!' Hermione thought this was very romantic. **

**But later, when she thanked him for the beautiful necklace, he just said, "What necklace?" "The necklace you sent earlier today. The beautiful necklace made out of diamond! A necklace that YOU could only have sent… unless… it was…" she stopped in mid-sentence. She couldn't understand why Harry would want to send it… but she had to ask. 'A necklace… why hadn't I thought of that?' Draco thought.**

**That night, she went up to Harry, who was sitting in the common room trying to do his homework with Ron. "Did you send me this necklace?" she asked, undoing the necklace for Harry to see. Harry just stared at it blankly. "For me?" he asked in a girly voice. "Well I don't know what to say!" He grabbed the necklace and put it on. "Harry give it back!" Hermione was grabbing for the necklace around Harry's neck. Ron laughed. Harry was skipping around acting girly. "Oh my! It's so beautiful!" He giggled very kid-like. Hermione finally caught his arm and dragged him to the ground. "Give it back!" Hermione demanded. "Fine! I don't know why you want it so much! For all I know, it could be from Malfoy!" Harry hissed. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed!" He went up to the boys' dorm and Ron quickly followed. "Ron, wait!" Ron stopped on the first step of the stairs. "What?" "Do you know who sent me this necklace?" Hermione pleadingly asked. "No, not a clue… ok bye… I mean good night!" Ron ran up the stairs. Hermione just stared at the stairs wonderingly. **

**Just when Hermione was about to go to sleep when she heard a noise. It sounded like a million ladybugs, climbing up the wall. In fact, it WAS a million or so ladybugs climbing up the wall. "Bloody hell! What is happening?" Hermione remembered her dream.**

**Flash back**

_Hermione's dream_

_I remember that I was in the girls' dorm, and I remember a lot of bugs… ladybugs I think, and they were attacking the school. They had swords and helmets and were wearing boots. They were just about to attack me when I woke up._

**End of flash back**

**She looked harder at the little red bugs, scampering across the walls. They had on little helmets and boots and they were holding little miniature swords. They were getting closer to her so she pretended to be asleep. Maybe they would go away. But no. They had already seen her awake, and they were coming closer. She reached for her wand, only to see it being carried away by 4 ladybugs. "Oh no! OH NO!" Hermione started to panic. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she screamed, or at least she tried to… because when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. So she got out of bed and started to run out of the common room. But when she got halfway down the stairs, she stopped. She tried to run, but only her legs moved. She didn't go anywhere. Then she heard a cackle behind her. "Now I've got you. And then I'll get all your little friends too, so it will be easier to kill Harry Potter!" The voice said. "Oh yes… my little pets haven't eaten in 2 days… just a little warning!" Then she heard footsteps and turned around. No one was there, but all the bugs were coming at her, fangs and swords blinking little lights from the reflection of the moon light.**

A/N: Oh no! Cliffhanger! Lolz… don't you just hate cliffhangers? I do… but this is my story so your just gunna have to deal with it! Lolz, j/k! anyways… plz go to the next chapter! More excitement!


	4. The Ladybug Army Part II

**Harry Potter and The Strong Feeling**

**PLZ RR!**

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Ladybug Army Part II**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does.**

**The Ladybug Army was coming closer. Hermione was so weak that she fell down the stairs. She heard a 'CRACK'. Hermione screamed in pain, when someone stepped in front of her. Whoever it was pulled out there wand. There were tears in her eyes so she couldn't really see who they were. But she could still hear. "PETRIFICAS TOTALUS!" The voice screamed. The scamper of the little bugs stopped. Immediately she realized who it was. "Draco!" she said aloud. "What?" he answered. She cleared her eyes. All the bugs had stopped in mid-motion, with their swords raised and helmets almost falling off there small little heads. "Th-th-thanks!" "Oh… no problem…" They both blushed. Hermione smiled, and then realized the jeering pain in her leg. She rubbed it. "What's wrong with it?" Draco said as he bent down to look at it. "I think it's broken. When I fell down the stairs, I heard it crack…" "Oh, we'd better get you to the hospital wing then… do you think you can walk?" He rolled up her pant leg to look at her leg. "I'll try." Hermione tried to stand up, but her leg flowed up with pain, and she fell back down. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but when she didn't hit the ground, she opened her eyes. She saw Draco staring back, one hand on her back, the other on her waist. "I guess not!" She blushed. "Well then I guess I'll have to carry you." Hermione blushed fiercely. Draco moved the hand on her waist to underneath her knee. "Ow…" she whimpered. "Sorry" he apologized. He carried her all the way down and up the stairs to get her to the hospital. 'Wow… that is so romantic!' she thought.**

**"Now, you'll have to keep this cast on for 2 weeks, then come back and we'll take it off. This remedy is a muggle way and is supposed to be 4 times more effective quicker than magic." Madame Pomfrey said, as a pair of crutches magically levitated out of the supply closet. "Hear you go, dear. Use these to get around." Hermione got up and tried them out. "They work just fine." She walked (walked?) over to Draco. "You okay?" "Ya… my leg still really hurts! It's going to be a pain trying to get around all week." "I'll help you... don't worry." He blushed, Hermione smiled. They both leaned forward, and then they kissed. It was a hungry, passionate lustful kiss. When it was over, Hermione was sad. "Come on, I'll help you up to the common room." Draco held out his hand to help her up and she took it. **

_

* * *

__**A/N:**_ Sorry the chapter was so short! I had to keep it mostly on the Ladybug Army... 

_**THNX TO:**_

**DracoLover666:** Thnx for the great review! And I'll read your sequel! It sounds great just by the title!

**niahannie:** Yes, I am obsessed with chocolate syrup and marshmallows! lolz! And it isn't a H/H fic! It's H/... I can't tell you who she ends up with... it's a surprise...

_**Anyways! Next chapter coming up soon!**_


	5. Fighting By the Fire

**Harry Potter and The Strong Feeling**

**PLZ RR!**

**CHAPTER FIVE: Fighting By the Fire**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does.**

**The next day, Harry and Ron went up to the portrait of the Head's Room to see if Hermione was okay, and ask what had happened to her. Hermione and Draco were snuggled underneath the blanket by the fire. "Who is that now?" Draco asked angrily. "I'll get it" He opened the portrait a crack. "What do you want!" "We want to see Hermione, Malfoy." Harry said furiously. "She's a little busy right now, come back later." Draco shut the portrait hole and went back beneath the blanket. "Who was that?" Hermione asked, pulling Draco's arm over her shoulder. "Potter and Weasley." Draco pulled Hermione closer with the arm that was around her shoulder. She snuggled up closer to him. "What did they want?" She asked. "I don't know... they wanted to see you for some reason. "Oh... okay."**

**"Something's not right in there! And I'm going to find out what it is!" Harry was worried; worried that Hermione was in deep trouble. But he didn't know why. Ron didn't pay to much attention to all this, he was thinking of something else. Or someone else... **

**Harry couldn't get around it. He was about to snap when he saw something one Friday after potions. (Potions made it worse.) **

**Harry and Ron had been trying to find Hermione all day. The only time they saw her was in classes, but she didn't even sit with them! She sat with... "MALFOY! She's sitting with that git!" Harry was furious. He was mad with jealousy and wanted her to stop sitting by Malfoy and sit by him! 'What if... what if she... no... she can't... but what if she does love him?' Harry was very confused and dazed. He wanted to know if what he thought was true. So he decided to follow her around.**

**On the first day on prowl, he followed her into the Head's common room. He hid and waited behind the couch while she changed and got ready in her room... he didn't know what she was getting ready for though. He soon found out. **

**Malfoy came in after her, and went into his room too. When he came out, he sat on the couch and waited. Harry heard him whisper, "Why is she taking so long?" 'And why is he waiting for her?' Harry thought. When Hermione came out, she was wearing a loose sweater and jeans. "Finally!" Draco got the blanket out and Hermione came down and they snuggled underneath it. 'I knew it!' Harry couldn't contain himself. "SO I WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE SEEING THIS... THIS STUPID GIT!" Hermione looked stunned. Draco got up. "So you have a problem with Hermione being happy? You have a problem with Hermione feeling good and warm and... not... troubled?" Draco knew that didn't make sense but he had made his point clear. "No! But I know she's not happy with YOU! Right... Hermione?" Hermione looked at her feet. Harry felt his eyes water, but quickly wiped it away before anyone saw. "Harry, you have to understand th..." but she was cut off. "NO! NO! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THIS ANYMORE! Hermione... he's our worst enemy!" "No! He's YOUR worst enemy! He's MY boyfriend!" "Your... boyfriend? Really? Already?" Draco was surprised that she had already said they were an item.**

"**Ya... I guess so..." Harry was furiously mad... so mad, he was going insane. "SO WHY'D YOU HAVE TO LOVE HIM, WHEN YOU COULD HAVE LOVED ME ALL ALONG? I'VE BEEN YOUR FRIEND FOR OVER 7 YEARS AND YOU DECIDE TO GO OUT WITH HIM... WHEN YOU'VE KNOWN ME FOR A LONGER TIME THAN HIM!" Harry was panting. Hermione's face was literally turning red as she thought about what Harry had just said. "WELL IF YOU WANT IT THAT WAY, THEN YOU CAN JUST STAY OUT OF DRACO AND MY LIFE! GOODBYE HARRY POTTER... FOREVER!" Hermione stomped up to her room. "Thanks a lot Potter!" Draco ran after her. Harry stormed out of the room in a huff. He HAD to stop this from continuing! **

**"WHAT! Hermione's going out with... MALFOY? Bloody hell! Well... I think that if she wants to be with him... then... I think we should leave her... alone." Harry stared at Ron in disbelief when he said that. They were in the library studying for Transfiguration. "YOU'RE JUST GOING LET HER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Harry was astounded. "That's it... I'm coming up with a plan to get them apart... and maybe get her with me..." Harry got up and left to go to the common room. Ron stared at his books. "She's got a... boyfriend."**

**_A/N: _**ok... I no harry seemed really evil in this chapter, but hey... I needed to go somewhere with my story... so please send REVIEWS!

Right there! You no u wanna!

**V**


	6. The Snuggle Burn Fued

**Harry Potter and The Strong Feeling**

**PLZ RR!**

**CHAPTER SIX: The Snuggle Burn Feud**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does.**

**-In Heads Common room-**

**"Are you okay?" Draco put his arms around Hermione and pulled her close. She was crying. "I- I can't believe I just lost one of my best friends." She sobbed. Draco pulled her closer. "Well, you still have me..." He pulled her chin up so she was looking at him. She smiled. He gave her a soft peck on the lips. "Thanks. I needed that." She said as she wiped her tears away. Draco moved closer and closed the space between them and gave her a passionate kiss. (As usual.) Then he looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry Hermione. I-I guess we weren't meant to be..." Draco loosened his arms around her. "What! Draco, what are you talking about?" Hermione wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Well," he loosened his arms again. "You're miserable and it all started because we're together." Hermione held him tighter. "Draco! Don't say that! Draco, I love you!" Draco wrapped his arms back around her waist. "Really?" "Draco, I'll always love you!" **

**That afternoon, at Care of Magical Creatures, they were learning how to take care of a magical creature called a Snuggle Burn Beast. Hagrid had brought out a huge cage with a white sheet over it. "Oka', Now, the thing yeh wan' to know abou' the Snuggle Burn, is tha' they are very, very protective of there young." Hagrid took the blanket off the cage to reveal a big furry, scorpion creature with big paws and a big stinger on the back of its tail. It had 1 young beast with it. "Now, be careful, the tail shoots ou' big thick spear like objects. So yeh better watch yer step with them and don't touch there youngens now… yeh see." Hagrid reached a very long stick into the cage, near one of the Snuggle Burn's young. The Snuggle Burn mum hissed and whipped around to face the stick. It stuck its tail out high over its head and hissed again. Hagrid removed the stick from the cage. "So yeh don' wanna' get to close to em, and, oh ya, the Snuggle Burns have the best aim in the world and they are very intelligent creatures. If you make em mad, they might not forgive you. In fact, they won't!"**

**After class, Draco and Hermione walked hand-in-hand back to the Heads Common room. Everyone stared at them funny; they were all shocked to see them together. **

**They stayed into the common room until dinner and immediately went back to the Heads room after.**

**When Hermione was about to go to bed, she noticed something in her bed. She took her hair brush and threw it at the thing. It hissed and whipped around to face her. She was shocked to find out it was a Snuggle Burn mother, and her family, and that she had just thrown the hairbrush at one of the 5 young ones. The mother Snuggle Burn hissed again and rose its tail if spikes over its head. Hermione screamed and ran for the door, but one of the spikes from the Snuggle Burns tail shot out and hit square into the doorknob, breaking the knob and the lock so she couldn't get out. "Oh no!" Hermione was panicking now. She screamed as loud as she could. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" **

"**What the heck?" Draco was in his room, reading a book. "I think Hermione's in trouble!" He grabbed his wand and bounded up to Hermione's room. **

**Hermione ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She sat against the opposite wall so the spikes wouldn't get her if the Snuggle Burn shot them at the door. She was right too. As soon as she locked the door it shot 5 spikes at the door, going halfway through. Hermione screamed again, louder this time. **

**Draco struggled to get the door open, because the door had been sabotaged by the spikes. "Bombarda!" The door exploded and Malfoy looked in to find the Snuggle Burn family now facing him in surprise. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" The mother stopped just as it was about to shoot spikes at him. He heard Hermione scream from the bathroom. He ran to the door and struggled to get it open without harming him or Hermione. When he got it open, Hermione jumped at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh my god! Draco! Thank you so much!" Hermione squeezed him tightly, like she hadn't seen him in years. "Oh Draco, two times you've saved me… I owe you my life!" Hermione started to cry. "No, you just owe me your kisses!" They both Laughed. Draco looked down at Hermione and brought her lips up to his. "Well then I guess I owe you a lot of them then." Their lips met again. "You got that right!" Hermione let go of Draco and went up to the door. "Reparo" The spikes in the door flew out and vanished and the holes shrank until they were gone. Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll always love you too." He kissed the top of her head lightly and held her tighter.**

**_A/N:_** So? How'd ya like it? I think it was very romantic. I know it was strange when Draco kissed her and the said they shouldn't be together but I just noticed it now and don't wanna change it so if you have a problem with that then to bad… lolz, jk. But im not gunna change it so… ok… well please review!

Down there, u no u wanna!

V

V

V

V


	7. Reasons, Seperation and True Love

**Harry Potter and The Strong Feeling**

**PLZ RR!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Reasons, Separation and True Love**

**A/N: Hey! I'm back after... what... a long time. Sorry i fhtis story is cheesy but i just found this chapter and was wondering why I haden't put it up. So here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. J.K Rowling does.**

**After Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid had come up to take the Snuggle Burns away, and did a complete inspection of the castle for any more, Hermione and Draco sat down underneath the blanket on the couch by the fire. **

"**I don't think I can sleep alone tonight, after what's happened." "What are you suggesting?" Draco looked at her, smiling. "I'm saying that I need some manly protection!" "Manly, eh? Well I think that can be arranged." Draco rubbed his chin. "Ya, but I don't know where to find anyone manly enough." Draco looked at her. Hermione laughed. "I'm kidding of course!" "Ha ha ha. Very funny!" Hermione put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. All of a sudden,green flames shot out of the fireplace. Hermione screamed and Draco jumped. The flames floated in mid-air and then seemed to spell out the words: 'SEPERATION' then shot back into the fireplace. "Ok, I think I need some protection tonight too!" Draco gulped.**

**When they were tired, they went upstairs and got ready. "It feels strange to get changed when you know someone is waiting for you outside the door." Hermione said, as she opened up the bathroom door. "You look gorgeous Hermione." Draco said as he stared at her. She was wearing blue flannel pyjamas with little sheep on them, and her top was a light blue spaghetti strap with a sheep on it counting. "You look gorgeous too!" Draco was wearing black flannels with a "Go Quidditch" t-shirt, which actually made him look very muscular. She sat next to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "So, are you ready for bed?" Draco fell backwards on the bed. Hermione fell on top of him. "I think so." She kissed him hungrily. "Wow, you have to do that more often!" Draco placed his hands on her hips. "What, this?" she kissed him again, but this time with more passion. It last for about 5 minute until they realized that it was almost midnight. They flopped onto the right side of the bed and got underneath the sheets. "Good night love!" Draco kissed her forehead. "Good night back, my love!" Hermione kissed his cheek and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she faced the other way to turn off the light. Then, they fell asleep.**

**Hermione felt good waking up in Draco's arms. Draco felt good waking up with his arms around Hermione. Even though Hermione was still asleep, he kissed her on the cheek and held her tighter. Then he saw the clock. _10:30 am. _"Oh no, we're late for breakfast. Good thing it's a Saturday. Hermione, wake up… wake up Hermione." She moved a little. This time he shook her. "Hermione, wake up!" Hermione rolled over, facing him, and opened up her eyes a little. "Good morning." Draco said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Good morning." She replied and kissed him back. "How was your sleep?" "Good, I think I might need protection every night!" they both laughed. "Well, we missed breakfast. So we might as well get ready for lunch then, right?" Draco let go of Hermione and was about to get up when she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Maybe just a little longer." She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. "Okay." Draco said, stroking her hair. "Your hair is so soft." "Thank you" **

**They had both fallen back asleep and when they woke up, it was already dusk. Draco shot up. "We missed the whole day! And no time to go to dinner now." "What! Oh great… do you hear that?" Hermione listened more closely. She thought she had heard loud cries and cheers from close up. "It sounds like, cheering, and hollering." "Maybe we should check it out." Draco got up and put on a housecoat. He went to the door and looked out. What he saw shocked him. There were over 30 people, drinking and spinning and… well… they were drunk! There was vomit and beer everywhere! He went back into the room. "Hermione, did you invite anyone over?" "No, why?" Draco looked flabbergasted. "Well, there's a big party down there with about 100 people! DRUNK people!" Hermione jumped when he yelled. "I'm sorry! I didn't do anything!" Draco glared at her. "Then who did you give the password to? Huh? WHO!" Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Only one person…" "WHO?" "Ummm…" Hermione didn't want to say who, but she had to. "Harry." Draco went insane. "I didn't know he would do this! He swore he wouldn't tell anyone!" "Well bloody hell Hermione! He has a friggen grudge against you and me! For heavens sakes! Hermione, I didn't know you could be so dumb! I mean, you're the smartest girl I know! That's practically why I went out with you…" Draco realized what he had just said. Hermione got up out of the bed. "No, Hermione, I didn't mean it!" "It's too late, you filthy little cockroach!" She flung her hand at his cheek. 'SMACK' Draco felt his cheek go numb. "Stay away from me!" She grabbed her clothes and slammed the bathroom door behind her.**

**At breakfast the next day, Hermione sat down next to Harry. "HARRY POTTER!" Harry swerved around to meet her eyes. "WHY DID YOU TELL ALL THOSE PEOPLE TO COME TO MY ROOM?" Harry had an evil look in his eyes. "Because the Snuggle Beast didn't get you two to separate and neither did the fire. So, naturally, I had to think of something!" Hermione smacked Harry. "Well, for your information, Malfoy and I are no more. And so are you and me! Come on Ron." She grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him into the hallway. She sat down on the floor and started to cry. Ron sat down beside her and rubbed her back, noticing she had the necklace on that she had gotten for Christmas. "It's okay Hermione." Ron hugged her. Hermione hugged him back. "You don't need those two. They are both ferrets now." "You always know what to say Ron." She laughed. "I love it when you laugh." Ron didn't mean to say that. He was thinking it, and then, he just said it. "What? Really?" Hermione looked into his eyes. Ron blushed and looked at his feet. "Ron…" Hermione put her head on his chest. Ron felt as if he could stay there forever with her. "Uh, yes, Hermione?" "Well, do you know, do you know who gave me this necklace?" Hermione fiddled with the beautiful diamond necklace and then let it go and looked up at Ron. "Ummm, Hermione?" "Yes?" "Well, I know who gave it to you…" Hermione's face filled with joy. "Who?" "Ummm, well…" "Yes?" "Me." Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Ron, it's the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen!" Ron's face turned red. "But, why did you give it to me?" Ron looked at the necklace and then into her blue eyes. "I thought it would match your eyes, and probably be as pretty as them." Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard. Ron thought she was pretty. "Ron, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" She kissed his cheek softly. Ron went red again. He looked at her. And then, their lips met, and they stayed that way for a few minutes, until they heard footsteps. "What was that?" Ron got up, sad that he had to leave Hermione's arms. He looked down one hall, then down another, until he was sure there was no one there. "It's okay, there's nobody there." He held her tightly. Then Hermione heard it again, it was close, very close. About 1 foot away close! Ron reached out his hand. He felt something soft. He tugged on it. And, standing there, mad as a bull, stood Harry. "RON, YOU STUPID GIT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY GIRL?" Ron jumped. Then Hermione took over the yelling. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT! I'M NOT YOUR 'GIRL' AND NEVER WILL BE! SO LEAVE ME AND RON ALONE AND GO GET LOST!" Hermione grabbed Ron again and dragged him up to the Heads room. But the password didn't work. "MALFOY! What did you change the password to?" "Oh, you better not tell anyone the password this time or there will be real trouble, for you though." He whispered the password out through a crack in the portrait and Hermione went in. She sat on the couch and put her face into her hands. She started to cry again. Ron held her and comforted her. "Got yourself another boyfriend now?" Malfoy's smile curled evilly. "Go eat dirt Malfoy!" Ron got up and spat in his face. "Not very accommodating now are we, Weasley!" Ron pulled his arm back and let go, giving Malfoy a taste of his own medicine. Malfoy whimpered and ran up to his room. "Thanks, Ron." Ron sat beside Hermione again and watched the fire.**

**A/N: srry i havent been writin for 2 weeks, on vaca. neways, thnx for reviews guys... (shout otus in next chapter... look for ur name in it... if i missed it, reveiw and tell me.)**


End file.
